Son (Red Right Hand) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Red Right Hand HQ, Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Renato Guedes | First = Wolverine Vol 4 #1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 #14 | HistoryText = Origin The Youngest member of the Red Right Hand, the son's mother worked for the S.H.I.E.L.D. as a nurse. After Wolverine was killed by The Gorgon, The Hand resurrected him and Hydra then used their technology to transform him into a killing machine that they unleashed aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier . The son's mother was the first victim of the mind-controlled Wolverine while she was trying to help him. After the funeral of his mother, the Son was bounced around from foster home to foster home, six different foster homes in less then a year. But one day, an old man took him in and knowing how much he hated Wolverine he brought him into his criminal organization, The Red Right Hand. The Red Right Hand The old man now known as "The Founder" made the Son into a full member of the Red Right Hand and started to tell him their plans. The Red Right Hand decided that the worst punishment for the seemingly un-killable Wolverine was to send his soul to Hell. The Husband was approached by a demon which he made a deal with in exchange for letting the demon possess Wolverine body. The creature became Hellverine and decided to track down each of Wolverine’s friends and family to kill them one-by-one. When The Founder created this criminal organization, Daken discovered its existence and joined them in order to help them get their revenge against Wolverine. To that end, Daken decided to find his father’s children all around the world through the years, he then gave them to the Red Right Hand and on his advice, the criminal organization trained them in order to use them as weapons against Logan. Daken knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against Logan but having his father killing them would hurt him in the worst way possible. The Son named those children the Mongrels. While some of the members weren't sure about Daken's plan, the Son stood up to him and agreed with his plan, as Hell was too good for Wolverine, he wanted Wolverine to feel what all the members of the Red Right Hand felt, he wanted him to know what it was to be like him. As a result the rest of the Red Right Hand then agreed with the plan. Final Revenge After Wolverine escaped from Hell and banished Hellverine , he was lured to the Red Right Hand's base in Mexico where they pitted him one-by-one against the members of the Mongrels. Despite what they did to his friends, Wolverine gave each one of them a chance to surrender peacefully but the Mongrels attacked him on sight and tried to kill him. As a result Wolverine killed most of them, while the others killed themselves and after defeating the leader of the Mongrels, Gunhawk, Logan confronted the members of the Red Right Hand. But the Red Right Hand's final revenge against Wolverine was to deny him his own revenge against them, to that end each member committed suicide, leaving Wolverine with only a message: the Mongrels were his children, this revelation and the fact that he killed his own children devastated Logan. The Son was also the last one to commit suicide and was the only member alive to see Wolverine's face when he discovered what the Red Right Hand had done. The members of the Red Right Hand then went to Hell were they were greeted by their dead loved ones, except for The Son, who was the only one not greeted by a loved one. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Suicide